


A dangerous date

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: can scott stop his sister going on a date with peter hale





	A dangerous date

Peter had come out of his coma killing Laura to take the power of the alpha he felt was rightfully his. He’s created a beta, even if Scott was unwilling to join the pack. Peter could always think of a backup to force him. Now Derek and Scott both knew Peter was the alpha and wasn’t in a catatonic state. Peter didn’t see the need in hiding away anymore.

Peter’s first plan was going to be Scott’s adoring mother. He went to the hospital looking for Melissa McCall, when a sent caught his attention. He followed the sweetie intoxicating smell, finding a young beautiful girl in hospital overalls following another doctor.

Peter looked at her and knew without a doubt he needed to talk to her “sorry excuse me could you help me find ward 6 please” Peter said making conversation. The other older doctor told her to go he’d find her later after he’d seen a patient. “yes it’s this way follow me” she blushed making Peter smirk. “I’m Peter Hale” he said in the lift trying to get her talking. “I’m y/n, y/n McCall” Peter’s smirk grow even bigger.

You had only been back in beacon hills a week. After finishing university you started medical student training in the hospital your mother worked in. You had missed home and had a chance to continue with your goals of becoming a doctor. Your first day couldn’t have gone any better, the staff was kind and supportive. No doubt thanks you your mother. You picked up everything quick and to end the day you had a date with a handsome man.  
Scott was sat in his room talking to Allison as you popped you head round his door. “hey I’m gonna be home late tonight” you tell him. Scott stirs at you making you feel nervous “what’s wrong” you ask him in a panic. “nothing you look.. Look” he started “amazing” Allison jumped in for him. “yes you look amazing. Wait what do you look amazing?” he asked.

“well Scotty boy, I had a dinner with a rather charming medic rep from work” you say. Scott started to frown he knew everyone in the hospital and couldn’t work out who or what a medic rep was. “what medical rep?” he questioned. As you went to answer the doorbell rang “that medical rep” you panic “I’m not ready Scott answer the door and please be nice to him” you beg running back to your room to get your shoes on and do last minute touches.

Scott went to open the door but could sense Peter on the other side. Ding dong the bell went again as you shout again for him to open the door. Scott watched at the handle turned opening from the outside. As he looked out panicked he saw no one there “Scott” you shout from the stairs “invite him in” you say. Scott spins seeing Peter at the door.

Peter hears you call you’ll only be a minute or two. Giving him a chance to talk to Scott, putting his hand out to stop the closing door. “Really? Slam the door in my face?” Peter smoothly said. Scott looked around thinking of what to do next “Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through.” Peter warned him before Scott tried anything else “I’ll tell her” Scott panicked 

Peter laughed “That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that.” Peter told him knowing no matter what Scott tries to you. “If you hurt her, if you even touch her” Scott started but Peter quickly cut him off “Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I’ve been in a coma for six years. Don’t you think I’d like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?” he told the teen. Scott’s face dropped thinking it over.

You come to the door “I’ll just be one more minute I promise” you say running to get you bag from the living room. Peter turns to a pale looking Scott "Or maybe You think that I’ve come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack if your sister is, too" Peter says" Scott swallowed hard as Peter moved in close to him “You need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You, me, Derek and pretty little y/n.” Peter said. Before he could answer you came out ready.

Peter looked at you his eyes in awe “you look incredible” he said offering his arm out “shall we?” he asked. You both walked out to his car, leaving Scott scared and worried. He ran up the stairs hunting round his room for his phone. “I’m sorry, I know you want to talk and do to but please just wait here ten minutes” Scott says to Allison getting his shoes “I wouldn’t leave you if it wasn’t important promise me you’ll wait” he begged her. Allison sat on the bed as he ran out calling stiles.

You was in the car while Peter drove watching the road confused to where you was going. “everything okay” Peter asked you giggled nervously “yeah I think you missed the turn for the restaurant” you say looking at the missed turn. “oh, should we pull over and check the map on your phone” he said pulling over to the side of the road. Taking your phone put of your bag Peter stirs at you, making you feel nervous “is something wrong” you ask with a small laugh. “nothing, you have the most incredible skin, flawless” he says making you laugh. “that’s a new one” you blush at the compliment. “may I?” Peter asks as he lifts his hand to your face stroking it gently. The touch made you drop your phone. 

Peter watched you duck down to find the phone. He could feel his eyes and fang beginning to show, he had to fight every part of him wanting to bite you there and then. He knew from the second he smelt the sent in the hospital you was his mate werewolf or not he knew his heart belonged to you. As he leaded in to bite you a crash made you both jolt. Peter’s face went back to normal as you got out the car to see who hit you. 

“stiles!” you scream seeing his blue jeep. “wow y/n what a funny coincidence” he tried to lie but you knew better then that. “I think we need to call my dad for the whole department” he says scared looking at Peter who was glaring at him. “the will be no need for that” Peter says charmingly walking back to the front of his car while you start to scream at stiles.

“Well played Scott” peter says looking for his beta “I know you’re there, Scott, and I’m impressed. It’s too bad most teenagers aren’t that smart. It’s like that one on the lacrosse team Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case.” Peter says hearing Scott run off to save another friend.

You asked stiles what the hell was going on it was too coincidental he crashed your date.“your date, well I think he’s dangerous, your on a dangerous date” stiles said make you raise your eyebrows at him “oh and care to tell why that is” you ask annoyed “because he’s a hale related to Derek Hale the murder my dad is after you can’t trust him he could be a killer too” you went to speak but stiles carried on “we think hes going to kill to get at scott” thus is when you laughed “why would Peter want to kill me to get to Scott for they don’t even know eachother” you say

Peter was impressed by the betas plan even more so when he heard the sound of hissing coming from his back tire. Peter walked over to her interrupting her current conversation. “I’m sorry to say during stiles little bump my car is now has a flat tire. May we rearrange our date” Peter says kissing your hand. With nothing you can do about it and stiles quick to offer you a lift home you sadly left.  
Peter went to hale house, his phone rang “you not going to get that” Derek asked Peter as they heard Jackson banging on the door he was locked behind. “it’s another problem for another day” Peter snapped throwing the phone on the table. Derek looked at the caller ID recognised it Scott’s sister. “that’s your plan to get Scott on side, using his sister” Derek asked not impressed. “isn’t that what Jackson’s for” Peter answers sarcastically. Derek didn’t buy it for a minute folding his arms over his chest. “no Derek I’m not using y/n to get at Scott, I was keeping her out of all this stuff for now” he said truthfully “so why is she calling you, I didn’t know you even you knew her” Derek pushed more. 

Peter sighed knowing Derek wasn’t about to give up until he got answers. “she’s my mate” Peter tried to make it sound unimportant. “I was going to take her out last night but Scott and stiles interfered. she calling to rearrange” peter said. Derek was taken back a little, still thinking his uncle was incapable of love. Before he could ask anything else a crash came from the room Jackson was in.  
you saw Scott sneak out, curious you followed him to see where, he’d been acting differently since you came back you wanted to know why. Scott went to beacon hills reserve, you pulled up walking at a distance in the wood. scott was to focused on tracking Jackson he didn’t know he was being followed and not just by his sister. as he entered the Hale house, Scott jumped in front of Jackson showing his fangs to Derek defending his former enemy. Peter calmly walked out, grabbing Jackson by the throat as he pleaded for his life. the three wolfs spent a few minuets in an intense stir out. Scott planning what to do, Peter watching him panic as Jackson gasped and begged.

Derek was the first to turn away when he heard someone approaching. “Scott” all of them froze at the sound of your voice. peter smirked as Scott’s heart quickened in fear for his sister. “ okay peter lets make a deal I be apart of your pack, ill do anything you want me to just please let them go. Jackson and my sister don’t hurt them and ill join” Scott begged. Peter dropped Jackson on the fall “he’s not going to hurt your sister” Derek said as the door opened

you walking into the burned out house remembering the stories of the fire. you see the four boys all stood silent looking at you. something was off you could feel it “what’s going on?” you ask looking at Scott. peter was the fast thinker, “he’s being a brother, Scott and his friend came here to warn me not to harm you” he said in a charming tone making you blush looking at him then frown at Scott. Scott looked at peter confused uncertain why peter was being charming and covering for him. Scott thought maybe Peter was covering for himself he didn’t want y/n to know but why would that matter if he was planning on killing her.

As you went to tell Scott to come home Derek shouted “cover your eyes” the next few minuets went by fast a hail of bullets and arrows came from outside spilling into the house. peter grabbed you dragging you in using his body as cover. Scott was the first to see and smell the blood, “y/n” he screamed as everyone else’s attention turned to you. the shooting outside was still ongoing as peter and Scott both took your pain and tried to stop the bleeding, “turn her” Derek said seeing how much blood you where loosing. “no!” Scott screamed trying to block peter, “if I move her she’ll bleed out an die in minuets if we stay those hunter will kill us all” peter said back trying to make the young boy see sense. “but what if the bite kills her” Scott argued back. “Scott its not going to kill her i know it wont now just let him” Derek shouted trying to keep Jackson from getting hit.

Scott knew they was keeping something from him, but Derek was always keeping something hidden. He had no time to question it, the footsteps to the hunters was close and you was dying in his arms. Seeing no other chose Scott looked at peter “okay do it, bite her please don’t let her die” Scott said almost begging peter. he didn’t need to be asked twice, peter sifted looking into your terrified eyes.

your tired to back up looking at Peters fangs, Scott held you in place telling you it was all going to be okay. you screamed as Peter bit into your neck, almost fainting. Derek and Jackson tried to go but couldn’t with the gunfire. Looking at the others Derek shouted “get them out” as he went to the front door creating a distraction. Peter scooped you in his arms running out the back Scoot and Jackson not far behind.

once back home both peter and Scott didn’t leave your side. Derek eventually knocked after losing the hunters. Scott felt you with Peter not really wanting to but Derek pointed out if peter wanted to hurt her he’s had plenty of chances by now. Downstairs Scott wanted answers and trusted Derek a little more then Peter for the truth. after asking and finding out Jackson was just leverage to get Scott on the hale side. he asked the true questions bothering him, “why is Peter acting weird round y/? how did you know bite wouldn’t kill her? what wasn’t you both telling me back at the house?” he fired questions at the youngest Hale. Derek took a breath knowing peter was listening and if he didn’t want Scott knowing the truth he’d have come down by now. “peter was never planning on hurting her, I knew she’d take the bite because she’s always destined to be a wolf.” Derek said. Scoot looked more confused then before.

Upstairs, you was in bed all the pain had gone. you could hear your brother and Derek talking like they was in the room with you. “she’s Peter’s mate, that how I knew. Its probably the reason peter bit you that night in the wood’s. in his wolf form he could sense the d.n.a of his mate” you opened your eyes sitting up. Peter was next to you a small smile on his lips “how you feeling sweetheart” he asked you low. “different” you said still adjusting to the change in senses. “is it true what there saying” you ask as peter tills his head listening to them talking about what mates are. “yes” peter said “but don’t worry to much about the wolf dynamics” you nodded unsure what he meant “how about to start with we try that date again and take it from there?” he asked holding out his hand. you took his hand smiling nodding at him.

when you got to the kitchen Scott ran hugging you, “your okay” he repeated a few times. “I’m fine Scott” you tell him. peter and Derek leave the room giving you booth chance to talk. Scott filled you in the whole truth, about when he got bitten, about stiles knowing, about the Argents and other hunters. How they set the hale fire and Peter wanted revenge,, how he sent stiles to sabotage your date with Peter. You took all the info in still overwhelmed by it all. “about my date,” you started making Scott look at you “Peter asked me out again” you tell your little brother. “are you going?” he asked still having strong doubts about peter. “yes I’ve already told him I am” Scott went from unsure to angry “have you not been listening to what I told you, Peter is a kill….” he said before you cut him off. “ he saved my life” you corrected him. “he could have left us to die back there but he didn’t I owe him a date” before Scott could argue back Peter and Derek came back mainly to say goodbye. you hugged Peter thanking him again “anything for you sweetheart” he said Scott pulling a face but didn’t say nothing. Peter leaned down giving gentle kiss on the cheek “ see you at seven” he whispered in your ear before leaving you happy and excited to see him again.


End file.
